


Open It

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Celebrity! Magnus, Christmas, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher! Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, malec Christmas, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: A-List celebrity Magnus Bane loves to spoil his partners, and Alec is no exception. Though Alec doesn't like to receive gifts, especially if he can't reciprocate, Magnus still showers him with presents anyway***Or five times Magnus gets Alec a gift and one time Alec gets Magnus one





	Open It

_One_

“Now this has been a great dinner,” Max stood, picking up his plate before going over and picking up both Magnus’ and Alec’s, “but I am going to leave you two alone tonight,”

“Max, you don’t have to go home,” Alec said, not wanting to send his brother back to his parents’ house so he could spend time with his boyfriend. 

“Is he spending the night?” Max asked, pointing to Magnus. 

“Yes,” Alec replied before Magnus could offer to go. As much as he didn’t want his brother to leave, he also wanted to spend the night with Magnus, as it was the last they were going to see each other until the new year. 

“Then I’m going,” Max walked into the kitchen with the dirty dishes, placing them in the sink and turning the water on, “if you are going to finish what I just walked in on before dinner, I do not want to be here,” 

Alec met Magnus’ eyes and saw a slight blush crept onto Magnus’ cheeks that mirrored his own. Neither of them wanted to think of his little brother walking in on them mid-blowjob. 

“Dad’s away so things shouldn’t be too bad,” Max replied, rinsing the dishes, “when dad isn’t around mom is actually pretty good,” 

“Alright, then I won’t make you stick around, I’ll clean up,” Alec said, getting up from the table and taking the leftover food from the table to the kitchen, “I don’t want you on the subway too late,”

“I’m eighteen,” Max deadpanned, “but if I don’t have to do the dishes, I’ll take it,” 

He put the dish he was washing back in the sink and shut the water off before drying his hands and moving off towards his room. Alec shook his head and laughed before putting the leftovers on the counter. Magnus grabbed the few empty glasses left on the table and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen. 

“What do you want me to do with the leftovers?” Magnus asked, putting the glasses down next to the sink as Alec washed the dishes. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it,” Alec replied. 

“I’m not just gonna stand here and let you do all the work,” Magnus replied, “tell me what to do with the leftovers,”

“Magnus, I’ll take care of it,” Alec said softly, “why don’t you go put on something for us to watch,”

“Are we actually gonna watch it?” Magnus asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

“Does that matter?” Alec asked, keeping his smirk to himself. 

“Well that’ll effect what I choose,” Magnus replied. 

“Then it’s up to you,” Alec said, “I will join you once I’m done,”

Magnus nodded and went from the kitchen into the living room, where he saw Max putting his shoes on by the door. 

“Max,” Magnus bit his lip as he looked up at him, “I, um, I’m sorry about what happened earlier, I didn’t even think about the fact that you were home,”

“Honestly, don’t worry about it, man,” Max replied, “it was a one time thing, and if I’m being frank, I’m glad my brother is happy enough with someone that he is able to disregard the fact that I’m home when he’s with you. Just please don’t let it happen again that’s more than I’ve ever wanted to see of him,”

“Understood,” Magnus nodded. In the kitchen, Alec smiled as he overheard the conversation between his brother and his boyfriend. He finished scraping their leftovers into a tupperware before letting those plates join the rest of the dishes in the sink. He rinsed those and put them in the dishwasher before drying his hand and joining Magnus, who was lounging on the couch. 

“Find something?” Alec asked, looking up at the screen. 

“There really wasn’t anything good on, just the Lifetime Christmas movies,” Magnus replied. 

“Guess we won’t be doing much watching,” Alec smirked. 

“I hope not,” Magnus asked, “but first, I got you something,”

“What?” Alec sat down next to him. 

“I got you something,” Magnus repeated, taking a small gift box from the couch next to him. 

“What? Magnus! We said no gifts,” Alec said, instantly feeling dread as he had actually listened to the conversation he and Magnus had had the week prior. Given how new their relationship was and the fact that he couldn’t think of something to get Magnus that he didn’t already have, Alec had suggested no gifts. When Alec had brought it up, Magnus had said he was actually going to make the suggestion himself. 

“I know but I saw this and it made me think of you,” Magnus said, pushing the box into his hand, “open it,” 

“Magnus, seriously, now I feel bad, I don’t have anything for you,” Alec sighed, taking the box from Magnus’ hand and untying the bow. 

“Please don’t, darling,” Magnus said, wrapping an arm around him, “let me spoil you,”

Alec sighed and opened the box, revealing a necklace with a small arrow on the end. 

“I remembered you mentioned you did archery while you were in school and I saw that the other day, it made me think of you,” Magnus said, “I didn’t know if you’d be into wearing a necklace but I got it anyway because it reminded me of you,”

“No, I’ll wear it,” Alec said quickly, “I love it. Thank you, Magnus,”

“You’re welcome,” Magnus said softly. Alec turned and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Magnus made a move to deepen it, pressing their bodies together as Alec pushed his tongue into his mouth.

“I actually think I do have a gift for you,” Alec said when he pulled away, his pupils dilated. 

“Oh yeah?” Magnus raised an eyebrow, “where is this gift?”

“In my bedroom,” Alec replied. 

“Oh, that’s a gift I can certainly get behind,” Magnus said with a wink as he stood, turning so his ass was in Alec’s face. 

“Oh, I’m gonna be the only one getting behind,” Alec lightly slapped Magnus’ ass as he stood up off the couch. Magnus turned and met Alec’s lips in a searing kiss before Alec hoisted him up in his arms, hands firmly planted on his ass as he moved them into his bedroom.

***

_Two_

“Are you staying tonight?” Magnus asked when he pulled away from Alec. He was sitting on Alec’s lap as the two were making out on Magnus’ couch. It wasn’t very heated, but Magnus wouldn’t have been opposed if they had moved things into his bedroom. 

“I want to,” Alec said, “but tomorrow’s Monday and they have a teacher’s appreciation breakfast at seven,”

“They’re appreciating you at seven o’clock in the morning? That seems cruel,” Magnus replied, tugging lightly at Alec’s hair. 

“I know,” Alec laughed, “but it takes me over an hour to get to work from here and if I need to be there at seven am…”

“No need to explain, I understand,” Magnus pressed a light kiss to his lips before moving to stand up. 

“I don’t need to leave now,” Alec said, trying to pull Magnus back down to him

“I know, but I got you something,” Magnus said, walking down towards his bedroom. 

“What? Why?” Alec called after him. He didn’t get a reply until Magnus walked back down the hall. 

“Because it’s teacher appreciation week and I’m appreciating the teacher in my life,” Magnus smiled. 

“Magnus, you need to stop buying me things,” Alec sighed, taking the box from his. 

“Why? I like buying you things,” Magnus smiled, “open it,” 

Alec opened the box and barked out a laugh when he pulled the whimsical tie from the box. 

“I noticed you always wear a fun tie when you go to work,” Magnus said, “so I thought I’d get you a couple,”

“What do you mean ‘a couple’?” Alec asked. 

“Move the tissue paper, darling,” Magnus said. Alec moved the tissue paper aside to reveal at least four more ties that he could see in the box.

“Magnus, why?” Alec looked up at him. 

“You are terrible at accepting gifts,” Magnus deadpanned. 

“Yeah, I know,” Alec blushed, “but, uh, thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” Magnus kissed him lightly before Alec deepened their kiss, “when do you need to leave?”

“Probably about an hour,” Alec replied, “but I can be flexible,”

“I know you can, darling,” Magnus smirked, “but I might have forgotten. Could you show me again?”

“Anything for you, babe,” Alec smiled before kissing his boyfriend again. 

***

_Three_

“What’s on your mind, darling?” Magnus asked, pointing at Alec with his fork, “I can tell something’s going on in that head of yours,”

“Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Alec said, going back to his food. He was in Magnus’ apartment and it was going to be their last day together before Christmas. They had once again agreed on no gifts, and he had taken it upon himself to make sure Magnus actually listened this time. He didn’t want to spend the night upset, but he couldn’t help what was tugging at his mind. 

“Come on Alexander, talk to me,” Magnus took his hand. Alec sighed and put his fork down. 

“Every year, Underhill and I usually get our students a little Christmas gift. Nothing huge but it still isn’t cheap,” Alec rubbed his hands together, “but I’m a little tight on funds this month and I’m not going to be able to afford it this month. I know it’s stupid because they’re all five years old and won’t remember I even got them a gift by the time we’re back from break but this is the first year I haven’t been able to do it and it’s just bumming me out a little,”

“I could bankroll you,” Magnus replied simply.

“No, Magnus, I would never ask…” Alec began. 

“We’ve been together long enough, darling, my money is your money,” Magnus replied. 

“Magnus, really, it’s not a big deal, I’m just being stupid,” Alec insisted. 

“Nonsense,” Magnus stood and extended a hand to Alec, “clearly you’re upset by this, and I’m not about to sit here and let you be sad when there’s something I can do about it,”

“Magnus, really…” Alec tried again. 

“Stand up, Alexander!” Magnus ordered, “we are going on an online shopping spree and you have no say in the matter,”

“But…”

“No buts. Let’s go. My office,” 

Alec sighed and took Magnus’ hand before standing up from the table and following him down the hallway to his office. 

“Now, what do you usually get them?” Magnus asked once they were sat down in front of his computer. 

“Usually some sort of little craft kit or cookie baking kit or something easy that they can have fun with at home but won’t give their parents a headache,” Alec replied. 

“Something like this?” Magnus asked, pulling up a page with a variety of options. 

“Oh my god that one is adorable!” Alec said excitedly, pointing at one of them. 

“Should I order one for you too?” Magnus smiled. 

“Oh stop,” Alec smirked. 

“How many do you need?” Magnus asked. 

“I’ve got thirty kids this year,” Alec replied before he looked at the price tag, “wait Magnus those are ten bucks a piece please don’t spend that much let’s find a cheaper one,”

“Don’t worry about it, Alexander,” Magnus said as he added the thirty plus a few extra to the cart, “I’ll have them shipped directly to your house,”

“Magnus…”

“If you’re about to tell me not to do it, I’m going to ignore you,” Magnus said without looking at him as he entered Alec’s address into the box. 

Alec sighed, “thank you, Magnus, I appreciate it,”

“Are you happier now?” Magnus looked at him. 

“I mean, I’m not upset about that anymore but I AM upset that you just spent almost four hundred dollars on me especially after you actually didn’t get me a gift this year,” Alec said. 

“Alexander, I meant it when I said that my money is yours,” Magnus said, “four hundred dollars isn’t a lot for me. Okay? I promise I want to do this for you,”

“Thank you,” Alec said softly before pressing a kiss to his lips, “can I repay you another way?”

“If you want to have sex with me every time I buy you something I’m going to buy you even more,” Magnus smirked. 

“Oh than maybe I shouldn’t,” Alec said with a teasing smirk. 

“No!” Magnus whined before Alec kissed him again and pulled him as close as possible. 

***

_Four_

“Yes it was wonderful to finally meet you too,” Magnus smiled as he once again shook Izzy’s hand. It had only been a few hours since Alec’s siblings had caught them, and as much as he wanted to get to know them more, he could tell something was bothering his boyfriend, and he wanted to be alone. 

“Have a good night you too,” Izzy smiled. 

“See ya,” Jace followed her out. Izzy and Jace left and Max still stood in the doorway, looking back at the two of them. 

“I’m sorry,” Max replied. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault,” Alec said, “if you need to come back you know you can,”

“I know that,” Max replied, “see you later, brother,”

“See ya,” Max smiled and shut the door behind him. Alec exhaled and collapsed into Magnus’ arms, who wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Alexander, I’m sorry,” Magnus said, hugging his boyfriend as he moved towards the couch. 

“Don’t be,” Alec said as they both sat down, “I just wasn’t ready to deal with it tonight,” 

“I understand, I’m sorry I made you keep it from them,” Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s back. 

“You didn’t make me do anything,” Alec replied, sitting up a little, “if I really didn’t want to keep it from them I would’ve told them. Come on, babe, you know me,” 

“That’s true, I do,” Magnus smiled, “still...I’m sorry we lost track of time and they found out before you were prepared to tell them,”

“It’s okay,” Alec smiled, “it’d be nice to not have to worry about being walked in on at all,” 

“Speaking of, um…” Magnus looked down at his lap, “I was going to wait until the school year ended but I was wondering um...if maybe you’d want to move in with me?” 

“Move in with you?” Alec asked. 

“Um, yeah,” Magnus said, still not looking at him. 

“Magnus, I’d love to,” Alec said with a smile, “but um, there’s one thing. Well, two things, actually,”

“Oh, what?” Magnus asked, looking at him now.

“Well, would we still keep our relationship a secret if I’m living with you?” Alec asked. 

“If I have anything to do with it we’ll keep our relationship a secret for as long as you want to, darling,” Magnus said, “don’t ever doubt that,”

“Thanks, Mags,” Alec said with a smile.

“What’s the other thing?” Magnus asked. 

“I...I want to make sure Max has a place to go that isn’t my parent’s house...and I don’t think I could afford to pay your rent and mine…”

“You wouldn’t have to pay rent living with me!” Magnus exclaimed, “and I have actually already thought about that. I’d take over paying rent for this place and Max could live here for his senior year and after that,”

“Magnus, I would never ask you to do that and I wouldn’t live in your home without paying…”

“Alexander,” Magnus said firmly, “first off, it’s going to be our home. Second, you know that my money is your money. As for this apartment, think of it as an apology gift for Max,” 

“Magnus, you don’t need to pay for my little brother to live…”

“Listen to me, darling,” Magnus took Alec’s face in both his hands, “I want to live with you. I want to wake up with you every morning and I want to go to sleep with you every night, and if the only thing keeping me from doing that is because you want your brother to have his own place, I’ll make sure he has his own place. So will you please stop overthinking everything, let me do this for you, and just agree to move in with me?”

Alec sighed, “Okay, yes. Yes I’ll move in with you,”

“Good,” Magnus pressed a light kiss to his lips, “I love you, darling,”

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec kissed him again. 

***

_Five_

“How long are you going to be gone for again?” Alec asked, he was laying back on their bed with his legs hanging off the end next to Magnus’ suitcase as he packed for his trip. 

“If all goes well, five weeks,” Magnus replied, “but if I’m being realistic, probably about two months,” 

“That’s too long,” Alec pouted, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, pouting. 

“I know, darling,” Magnus said as he came over and put some clothes in his suitcase, “but you’re still going to come and visit me?” 

“Of course I am,” Alec replied, “I’ve always wanted to see New Zealand,”

“Oh it’s gorgeous,” Magnus replied as he came to stand between Alec’s legs, “not even the nicest film camera could do it justice,”

“Then maybe I shouldn’t go with you,” Alec replied, running his hands up and down Magnus’ legs as Magnus began playing with his hair.

“Why not?” Magnus asked, a little hurt. 

“Because I’ll spend the whole time look at you,” Alec smiled. Magnus only blushed a little before leaning down to kiss him. 

“How do you still do that to me?” Magnus asked. 

“I gotta do something to keep you interested,” Alec smirked, “you’re very sought after you know,”

“Oh stop,” Magnus joked, “oh and before I forget…”

“What?” Alec asked as Magnus stepped around to the other side of the bed. 

“I got you something,” Magnus said, opening the bottom drawer of his nightstand, the one Alec didn’t go into. 

“Magnus, why do you keep buying me things?” Alec asked, looking at his boyfriend, “you know you don’t have to, I’m not going anywhere. You could have only a penny to your name and I’d still be with you,”

“I know you would, darling,” Magnus came back over with a box in his hands, “but I like to buy you things,” 

Alec sighed and only took the box, “is there a particular occasion I’m forgetting?”

“Nope, just the fact that I’m going to be gone for the next two months,” Magnus replied, “something to remember me by,”

“You’re not going off to war, Magnus,” Alec deadpanned.

“Oh just open it, will you?” Magnus asked. Alec laughed and flipped open the lid of the box, revealing to very nice, very expensive looking watch. 

“Magnus,” Alec said, looking down at the gift, “I can’t…”

“Shush, just take it darling, let me spoil you,” Magnus said, “you’ve been complaining that your classroom clock is broken and I was out the other day and I saw this one, I thought you’d like it. See? The face of it is that amber color you really like-”

Alec cut him off by kissing him. Magnus wasn’t one to complain and leaned into the kiss, knowing there were only a few more days he’d be able to do this. 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said softly, “I appreciate it, that’s very thoughtful of you,”

“I thought so,” Magnus said with a smile. Alec laughed and kissed his boyfriend again, before pulling him down on top of him, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible before he left him alone for two months. 

***

_Six_

“Alexander, darling, will you come here for a moment?” Magnus called from the main room of their apartment. 

“Magnus I’m not wearing a shirt!” Alec called back, trying his best to style his hair using a bit of Magnus’ hair product. 

“Oh even better,” Magnus replied. 

“Magnus, there are going to be people here any minute,”

“This won’t take long,”

Alec sighed before grabbing a nearby towel and wiping the product for his hands. He walked into their living room and saw Magnus standing by the cabinet where he kept his expensive dishes. 

“Could you get me down the extra wine glasses, dear?” Magnus point to the shelf that was just above his head. Alec chuckled.

“Sure,” he reached over Magnus and grabbed the glasses, “how did you get them up there in the first place?”

“I stood on a chair,” Magnus replied, “but now that I have you…”

“Yeah yeah, you’re just using me for my height, I see how it is,”

“Oh you serve so many more purposes than that,” Magnus smirked. Alec laughed before placing the glasses down on the nearby dining room table. He went to move to go back to their room to finish getting dressed. 

“Ah ah, Alexander,” Magnus singsonged.

“What?” Alec asked. Magnus gestured up and saw that Magnus had hung a bit of mistletoe from the handle of the cabinet that the two of them were standing under.

“Oh my god,” Alec rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“Do you not want to kiss me?” Magnus asked, a small pout on his face. Alec leaned down and kissed the pout right off his face. 

“How could I deny you anything?” Alec asked. Magnus put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him again before Alec pulled away. 

“I really need to put a shirt on, Mags, they’ll be here any minute,” Alec replied. Magnus nodded and let him go, knowing it was true. For the first time in the four years Alec and Magnus had been together, they were having both of their families over for Christmas. Alec’s mother, his siblings and their partners were coming over their home for the first time, and Cat, Madzie, Raphael and Ragnor would be joining them as well. 

When he reentered their bedroom, he pulled open his underwear drawer and moved some of the clothes aside, revealing the small box that he had hidden in the bottom of the drawer. He exhaled as he pulled it out. He wasn’t nervous, exactly, he didn’t think Magnus would say no, but he couldn’t help the butterflies that he felt in his stomach as he stared at the box that held the ring. 

He grabbed a shirt from the closet and pulled out a blazer that matched. He smiled as he saw not a single piece of his outfit was black, knowing Magnus would be proud. Since he had moved in with Magnus and his boyfriend had full reign over his closet, he had made it his personal mission to add more color to Alec’s wardrobe and as much as Alec had fought it, he did enjoy having some more colorful pieces. 

He tucked the ring into the inner pocket of his blazer before taking out the small note he was putting in the tree that would direct Magnus to look at him. He had toyed with the idea of giving Magnus the ring and then going into his speech, but he knew he wanted to take the ring, his family ring, and give it to Magnus directly. 

When he exited the room, he had the envelope tucked at his side, trying to keep it from Magnus’ line of sight as he moved past the kitchen towards the Christmas tree in the living room. He slipped it into the branches before he found his boyfriend leaning over the pot that was boiling on the stove. 

“Do you think we have enough food?” Magnus asked, dipping the spoon into the pot before tasting it. 

“We won’t if you keep eating it,” Alec smiled.

Magnus pouted, “oh shut up,” 

“Everyone else is bringing food. We’ll have enough,” Alec pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “relax and just enjoy the evening,” 

“How are you not stressed about this?” Magnus asked, turning so he was facing his boyfriend. 

“I just...I have a feeling tonight is gonna be good,” Alec smiled. 

“Okay I will trust you,” Magnus said, looking him in the eye. 

“We’ve been dating for four years I hope you trust me at this point,” Alec smirked. Magnus scoffed and lightly hit his shoulder. Then there was a knock on his door. 

Magnus smiled, “let’s do this,”

+++

Hours later they all sat around the living room with their family. They’d eaten dinner and were now giving out gifts. Initially, Madzie, who was now almost ten, had helped Max distribute gifts, but once she had gotten her gift from her Uncle Magnus, all she wanted to do was play with that. 

“Is that all, Max?” Jace asked. He sat on the couch next to Alec with his girlfriend Clary on his other side. 

“I think so,” Max replied, peering under the tree. 

“Um, no,” Alec looked at his brother. 

“Did I miss one?” Max asked, lifting the tree skirt. 

“It’s in the tree, dumbass,” Alec replied, pointing to the envelope still sticking out of the tree. He met his mother’s eye across the room. She was the only one who knew what he was planning for tonight, though he had a feeling Jace had picked up on what he was doing. 

“Ah, I see,” Max plucked the envelope out of the tree, “it’s for Magnus, from...Alec,”

“Hey! We said no gifts!” Magnus said, still taking the envelope from Max. 

“Yeah, we did,” Alec said, picking up the box with the watch Magnus had gotten him to replace the one he had gotten him two years prior that had fallen victim to a bottle of acrylic paint his students had managed spilled on him, “you never listen when we say no gifts,”

“You needed a new watch!” Magnus exclaimed, “you weren’t supposed to get me anything!” 

“Yeah, well I got you a gift too,” Alec replied, “so open it,” 

Magnus sighed and opened the envelope. The card was short, but Magnus heard the rest of their family gasp as he read it. The message only read ‘look at me’, with a winky face drawn in along with a ring. Magnus gasped and dropped the card to look up and see Alec had gotten off the couch and was now kneeling in front of him with a ring in his hand. 

“Alexander…” Magnus couldn’t think of anything else to say as Alec took his hand with his free one. 

“Magnus Bane,” Alec looked at him, “you are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You’ve stuck by me through the good and the bad, even when it was hard for you. You’ve kept us a secret from the world. I know you’ve sacrificed so much for me and I can’t even begin to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please, will you do me the honor, Magnus Bane, and will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes of course I’ll marry you!” Magnus said, tears in his eyes as he surged forward and pressed a searing kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Alec nearly fell back on the ground as he tried to balance him and Magnus on his one knee. He heard their family cheering behind him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about them. All he cared about was his fiance in front of him. 

“Will you put it on for me?” Magnus asked when they broke apart. 

“I thought we said no gifts,” Alec gave him a teasing smile. 

“Oh stop it!” Magnus swatted his arm, causing everyone around them to laugh. Magnus sat back off Alec’s legs as Alec took his left hand. He took the ring out of the box before he slid it onto Magnus’ finger. He couldn’t help but be a little relieved when it fit. 

“I love you,” Alec said softly, only loud enough that Magnus could hear. 

“I love you too,” Magnus smiled before he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the last idea I had fleshed out. I'm obviously going to keep brainstorming, but if there's anything you want to see please let me know!! The wedding is coming, I just need to find a 5+1 to fit it into. If I can't do one though I might do just do it as just it's own fic (like the first story). Maybe I'll add the honeymoon ;P
> 
> ALSO I finished Steal My Heart so if you haven't read it yet please go check it out :)


End file.
